Kawaii Izuku
by Kiiroame
Summary: Sampai kemarin, bagi Izuku, Katsuki hanyalah seorang paman baginya. Tapi hari ini dan seterusnya, Katsuki adalah suaminya. Bakugo x Midoriya Warning! Fic ini berlatarkan dunia biasa di mana tidak ada quirk dan dideskripsikan memakai nama kecil dan tidak ada panggilan 'Deku'. Happy Reading!


Izuku duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Dia melihat pria berambut pirang pucat di depannya. Pria itu bernama Bakugo Katsuki, seseorang yang selama ini dia anggap paman, karena perbedaan umur mereka yang terpaut sepuluh tahun. Sepasang mata hijau Izuku menatap pria yang biasa ia panggil Kacchan itu dengan nyalang. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, mengibas-ngibaskan rambut hijau gelapnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kacchan, aku tidak mengerti." lirihnya.

Katsuki hanya memandang datar. Dagunya menunjuk secarik kertas yang sudah beberapa menit bersemayam di tangan Izuku, memberi isyarat agar Izuku membacanya kembali. "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Izuku? Seperti yang ada di surat perjanjian itu, setelah kau lulus sekolah menengah atas kau menjadi milikku." Katsuki bersedekap, menanti sahutan dari pemuda pujaan hatinya.

"Tapi, Kacchan, kenapa?" wajah Izuku yang memelas disambut senyuman senang oleh Katsuki. Katsuki berdiri, mendekati Izuku lalu mengecup pucuk kepala bersurai hijau itu. "Tampaknya dulu orang tuamu terjerat suatu masalah dan meminta orang tuaku untuk membantu mereka dengan syarat surat perjanjian itu." Katsuki berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Izuku yang duduk di sofa. "Apapun itu, sekarang kau menjadi milikku, kau adalah hadiah dari orang tuaku yang sudah kutunggu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu."

Tatapan Katsuki sedikit menajam namun tetap penuh kasih sayang. Dia membelai pipi Izuku lembut, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Izuku, Izuku yang manis, kau tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada orang tuamu kan?" tanya Katsuki tanpa ada maksud mengancam sedikitpun.

Izuku menggeleng lemah, "Kacchan, aku mohon, jangan seperti ini." ucap Izuku pelan. Suaranya bergetar, dia takut dan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Bahkan senyuman hangat pamannya yang dulu bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis kini tidak memberikan efek menenangkan baginya. "Izuku, jangan panik, besok kita akan menikah. Seharusnya ini tidak sulit bagimu, bukankan dari dulu kau bilang kalau kau menyayangiku?"

.

.

.

 **Kawaii Izuku**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sepasang mata besar Izuku berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya memerah karena terlalu sering digigit. Dia sangat resah. Semalaman ia tidak dapat tidur, dia menghabiskan malam dengan terpekur oleh surat perjanjian orang tuanya dengan keluarga Bakugo.

Setelah menelpon ibunya tadi pagi barulah dia merasa sedikit tenang. Menurut cerita ibunya, keluarganya pernah terlibat masalah serius yang mengancam nyawa dengan sekelompok yakuza. Dan saat itu, hanya keluarga Bakugo yang juga kelompok yakuza lah yang bisa membantu mereka. Ibunya mengatakan kalau surat perjanjian itu sama sekali tidak berdasarkan paksaan. Malah keluarga Bakugo membantu mereka tanpa pamrih. Lalu suatu ketika anak sulung keluarga Bakugo yang baru lulus sekolah bertemu dengannya, dan nampak menyukai Izuku. Dia adalah Katsuki, Kacchan, pemuda yang awalnya hanya menginginkan Izuku sebagai adik namun lama-kelamaan menumbuhkan rasa cinta. Karena itu lah Katsuki selalu bersama Izuku sejak Izuku kecil. Surat perjanjian dibuat itu hanya semata-mata untuk menjaga Izuku, agar Katsuki tidak menyentuhnya sampai umur Izuku dianggap legal.

Kedua orang tuanya merasa biasa saja karena dia dan Katsuki terlihat sangat dekat dan saling mencintai. Padahal, Izuku tidak menganggapnya lebih, hanya seperti rasa sayang terhadap paman. Izuku memiliki cita-cita tinggi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir harus menikah di usia muda. Terlebih lagi dengan seorang pria berumur hampir tiga puluh tahun yang selama ini dianggap keluarganya sendiri.

Buket bunga dicengkram dengan kuat. Setelan jas berwarna putih gading dan tudung transparan sebahu yang dipakainya membuatnya sedikit risih. Dia memandang pintu besar di depannya dengan gugup. Kalau di dekatnya tidak ada beberapa penjaga, mungkin Izuku akan kabur sekarang juga. Dia beralih menatap tangannya. Rangkaian mawar putih bercampur lili dan edelweiss berwarna sama dan sentuhan warna pink dari pucuk sakura yang terlihat segar, membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

Mungkin, mungkin jika dia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, Katsuki akan mengerti.

Seorang laki-laki di belakangnya memberinya aba-aba untuk bersiap. Dia menarik napas panjang saat pintu terbuka. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena ternyata ruangan yang didominasi berwarna putih elegan itu lebih terang dari ruangan yang tadi. Lagu khas pernikahan yang dimainkan oleh kuartet klasik di ujung ruangan menyapa telinganya. Kakinya berjalan sendiri di luar kehendaknya. Matanya melirik barisan kursi, tidak banyak orang yang ada di sana. Dia sempat melihat sosok kedua orang tuanya, mereka menatap penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan.

Dia memandang ke depan. Di sana, di ujung altar, seorang Bakugo Katsuki menunggunya dengan senyuman lembut. Hatinya serasa hancur melihat laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan setelan jas hitamnya, mawar merah tersemat di sana. Rambut pirang pucat yang biasa dibiarkan itu kini tersisir rapi ke belakang, membuat Katsuki terlihat lebih gagah dari biasanya. Senyum pria itu kian merekah melihat Izuku berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka berdiri berdampingan. Katsuki melihat gelagat Izuku yang membuka mulutnya, seakan ingin membujuknya. Dia menghiraukan Izuku yang menggigit bibir dan langsung berbisik pada pendeta. "Silahkan dimulai sekarang juga."

"Apa kau, Bakugo Katsuki, mengakui di hadapan Tuhan bahwa kau bersedia dan mau menerima Midoriya Izuku sebagai isterimu satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidupmu, dan bersedia mengasihinya seperti mengasihi diri sendiri, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat serta setia kepadanya selama hidupmu, dan bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai suami yang takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Apa kau, Midoriya Izuku, mengakui di hadapan Tuhan bahwa kau bersedia dan mau menerima Bakugo Katsuki sebagai suamimu satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidupmu, dan bersedia mengasihinya seperti mengasihi diri sendiri, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat serta setia kepadanya selama hidupmu, dan bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai isteri yang takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

 _Sepanjang umur hidupmu._

Izuku menggigit bibirnya, dia menunduk terdiam. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat raut kegundahannya kecuali Katsuki dan sang pendeta. Kalau dia mengatakan tidak bersedia, itu sama saja mempermalukan seluruh keluarga Bakugo dan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi jika dia menjawab bersedia, itu berarti hidupnya akan berakhir begitu saja tanpa mewujudkan cita-citanya.

Izuku tersentak ketika merasakan tangan kirinya diremas pelan oleh Katsuki. Pria itu memandangnya lekat, dia merasakan seluruh orang yang ada di sana menantikan jawabannya. Tangannya digenggam lebih erat ketika pendeta akan mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku bersedia."

Dia tercekat, tidak percaya dengan tenggorokannya sendiri yang mengeluarkan kalimat persetujuan tanpa seizin otaknya. Bahunya serasa memberat, di sinilah dia. Berumur delapan belas tahun, baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas beberapa minggu yang lalu dan hari ini telah menikah. Dia sama sekali mengabaikan perkataan pendeta selanjutnya maupun ketika Katsuki menyematkan cincin pernikahan padanya.

" _...bicara sekarang atau tetaplah diam selamanya dalam damai."_

Bibirnya kembali digigit. Kenapa tidak ada yang berdiri untuknya, lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Tangannya gemetar saat menandatangani surat pernikahan itu. Tangan kirinya tadi sempat dilepas karena Katsuki harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya juga. Jari-jari mereka kembali bertautan. Izuku tertegun melihat wajah bahagia Katsuki. Pria itu, seperti baru saja mendapatkan hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." dia seperti dibawa kembali ke bumi saat mendengar ucapan sang pendeta. Perlahan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya disingkap dan dibiarkan jatuh ke belakang. Sepasang mata mereka yang berbeda warna bertatapan. Tangan kiri Katsuki menyentuh rahang Izuku, menariknya perlahan, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Setitik air mata Izuku jatuh saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Katsuki menyadari hal itu dan langsung menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Tepuk tangan yang riuh terdengar, sangat tidak selaras dengan suasana hatinya yang galau. Katsuki mengamit lengannya, membawanya keluar sambil dipermanis dengan iring-iringan lagu dan keluarga yang mengantar mereka menuju mobil bertipe _convertible_ berhiaskan pita besar dan bunga. Izuku dilepaskan oleh Katsuki agar bisa menemui orang tuanya.

Sekali lagi hati Izuku hancur melihat orang tuanya yang memancarkan aura bahagia. "Izuku, kau pasti akan bahagia bersamanya. Katsuki sangat mencintaimu, dia selalu menyenangkanmu sejak kau masih kecil kan?" pertanyaan ibunya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah. Ayahnya memeluknya sebentar sebelum membisikkan doa untuk kebahagiaan anak tunggalnya.

Izuku dituntun menju mobil oleh Katsuki. Dia membuka dan menutupkan pintu untuk Izuku–sikap seorang _gentleman_. Katsuki melambaikan tanganya bahagia sambil menyetir mobilnya menjauh dari gereja itu. Membawa Izuku pergi ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

Jas putih dilepas dan dilemparkan sembarangan, dia tidak peduli setelan mahal itu rusak atau kotor. Dia hanya merasa berang saat ini. Dia kesal setengah mati pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membela keinginannya. Tidak bisa menolak semua harapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Katsuki masih memarkirkan _convertible_ mewahnya. Pamannya yang selama ini dikaguminya itu kini berbalik melawannya. Katsuki yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai sosok panutan sekarang mengambil masa mudanya dengan begitu mudah.

Izuku menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa. Berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam mimpi. Sambil berharap besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Besok dia akan membujuk Katsuki untuk mengembalikan kebebasannya. Entah karena tubuhnya yang lelah atau pikirannya yang ruwet, Izuku terlelap dengan mudahnya.

Katsuki yang baru masuk diberi pemandangan isterinya sedang tertidur. Dia menghela napas sambil mendekati Izuku. Dia membelai surai hijau Izuku lembut sebelum menggendong isterinya itu di depan. "Kalau tidur di sini badanmu bisa sakit, tahu." bisiknya lembut.

Sepasang mata hijau Izuku mengerjap perlahan, membiasakan diri dari cahaya yang menembus jendela dengan gorden yang tersingkap. Dia menguap sekali, setelah itu baru menyadari dia hanya sendirian di kamar itu. Pasti Katsuki yang memindahkannya ke kamar. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, bahunya terasa berat dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Izuki menghampiri jendela yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar yang menggelap. Dari jendela itu dia bisa melihat taman yang ada di lantai satu. Langit biru yang menggelap terlihat dihiasi oleh awan berbias oranye.

Dia tidur dari tadi malam dan bangun pada sore hari besoknya. Astaga pantas sekali dia merasa semakin kelelahan dan kelaparan. Izuku tadinya ingin mengganti bajunya dulu, karena seingatnya dia tidur dengan memakai setelan minus jas. Tapi ternyata bajunya telah berganti menjadi kaos lengan panjang dan celana pendek sepaha. Dia keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuruni tangga. Ruang makan ada di lantai bawah. Dia tahu, karena sudah puluhan kali dia menginap di rumah ini. Tapi baru kali ini dia menginap dengan status sebagai isteri sang pemilik rumah.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut coklat sebahu menyapanya, dia hanya balas mengangguk. Izuku melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan diikuti oleh perempuan tadi. Ruang makan itu tidak berubah, hanya bertambah satu figura berisikan foto pernikahannya dengan Katsuki. Dia sadar di setiap ruangan sepertinya ada paling tidak satu figura yang sama dan sejauh ini, yang paling besar ada di ruang keluarga yang dilewatinya tadi. Di kamar tadi mungkin juga ada, entahlah, kamar tadi terlalu gelap.

Perempuan berpakaian pelayan tadi menuangkan air di gelas dan menyerahkan gelas itu padanya. Izuku langsung mengguyurkan air tadi ke tenggorokannya yang terasa kering kerontang. Dia hampir tersedak ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia melirik pemilik surai pirang pucat itu. Menaruh gelasnya dia berucap datar, "Selamat datang, Kacchan _oji-sama_." Katsuki memasang wajah sebal saat mendengar kata paman ditekankan.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku ini suamimu." Katsuki mengecup pipi Izuku sekilas lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia meletakkan sebuah kantung ke atas meja. "Lihat, suamimu ini membawakan katsudon kesukaanmu, Izuku sayang."

Izuku pura-pura antusias. "Wah, terimakasih _oji-sama_!" dia lalu menatap pelayan, memberi isyarat agar menyiapkan katsudon yang dibawa Katsuki. Izuku menghindar ketika tangan besar Katsuki ingin menyetuh wajahnya. Katsuki mendecak sebal.

"Ada banyak orang yang membuatku kesal hari ini, kau sebaiknya berperilaku lebih manis." Katsuki menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Tatapan menghardik di lemparkan Izuku seraya dia menelan katsudon yang baru saja disajikan sang pelayan.

Sumpit diletakkannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menikahi seorang bocah yang baru saja lulus sekolah? Kau ingin aku memasak untukmu? Membersihkan rumah?" tanya Izuku.

"Hentikan itu."

"Hentikan apa? Kau ingin aku berhenti mengungkapkan betapa kejamnya dirimu yang merenggut masa mudaku?" Katsuki menggeram.

"Aku bilang hentikan." Katsuki mencengkram meja, berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu sebagai suam-" perkataan Izuku terhenti karena meja dihadapannya baru saja terbalik, ditendang oleh Katsuki. Mangkok dan gelas berhamburan di lantai. Sang pelayan tidak berani bergerak. Dia tahu kalau dia harus menunggu tuannya pergi dari ruangan dulu untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Sepasang mata Izuku mengerjap kaget memandang Katsuki yang memajang wajah gusar. Katsuki mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menghadap pelayan dan berbicara padanya. "Aku ingin kau membuat katsudon yang baru untuk Izuku." Dia melirik Izuku sebentar lalu kembali berbicara pada pelayan. "Bereskan ruangan ini dan jangan biarkan Izuku ikut membersihkan apapun." ucap Katsuki sebelum dia keluar dari ruang makan.

Izuku memutuskan untuk bungkam namun diam-diam menolak perhatian samar dari Katsuki. Dia sudah membuat Katsuki marah. Dia sangat mengerti kalau Katsuki mempunyai tendensi untuk menghancurkan benda-benda di sekitarnya saat marah, seperti meja makan tadi, contohnya. Izuku menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dia hanya menatap pelayan yang sedang membersihkan lantai dengan kosong. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba untuk membantu. Karena pelayan satu-satunya di rumah ini serta seluruh anak buah Katsuki tidak akan pernah membantah Katsuki. Mau itu secara terang-terangan atau diam-diam.

.

.

.

Izuku terbangun ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pelipisnya. Seperti, sebuah kecupan. Saat dia membuka mata, ditangkapnya penglihatan wajah tampan seorang Bakugo Katsuki. Begitu dekat, sangat dekat sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan seluruh peredaran darah di dalam tubuh Katsuki. Sebelah lengan Katsuki tertopang di samping kepala Izuku. Sebelahnya lagi sedikit terangkat, tangan besarnya membelai rambut Izuku lembut. Katsuki bertumpu pada lututnya agar Izuku tidak merasakan beban berat tubuhnya.

Mereka hanya berpandangan dalam diam sampai Katsuki mengecup wajahnnya lagi, kali ini di sudut bibir. Napas Izuku tercekat ketika kepala Katsuki meneleng ke samping dan menjilat cuping telinganya. Dia berbisik pelan di sana, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Seperti baru saja mendapat kontrol atas tubuhnya, Izuku menyentuhkan tangannya di dada Katsuki, mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Namun nihil, kedua tangannya malah ditahan di samping kepalanya oleh Katsuki.

Izuku menatap Katsuki memelas. "Kacchan, hentikan." lirihnya.

Katsuki mengacuhkan Izuku. Dia menarik kepalanya menuju leher Izuku, mengecup bagian bawah rahang sekilas lalu turun lagi. Menghirup aroma Izuku di ceruk leher pemuda tersebut, dia menyunggingkan senyuman. Katsuki membuka satu kancing teratas kausnya yang dipakai Izuku. Dia menjilat tulang selangka Izuku. Sedikit heran dengan Izuku yang tidak memberontak, dia menatap pujaan hatinya itu lalu menggeram kesal ketika mendapati kalau Izuku sedang menggigit bibir, matanya terpejam erat dengan air mata mengalir membasahi bantal.

Pegangan Katsuki pada kedua pergelangan tangan Izuku dilepas. Izuku tidak beralih dari posisinya, tapi matanya terbuka memandang Katsuki. Pria itu sedang tersenyum sendu ke arahnya, tangannya kembali membelai surai hijau gelap di bawahnya. "Izuku, Izuku yang manis, kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak seharusnya menangis karena disentuh oleh suamimu. Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Katsuki lembut.

Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya, bulir-bulir air mata masih saja terurai bebas dari sepasang mata hijaunya. "A-aku tidak bisa, Kacchan." katanya dengan suara sedikit serak. "Meskipun kita tidak memiliki ikatan darah, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu seperti keluarga."

Mendengar itu, Katsuki bangkit, tidak lagi menindih Izuku. Katsuki duduk di atas ranjang, mata beriris merahnya mengekori Izuku yang juga ikut duduk menghadapnya.

Sebelah pipi Izuku diraih oleh Katsuki. "Kenapa begitu? Bukankah selama ini aku mecintaimu? Aku melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu senang. Aku selalu berada di sisimu selama lebih sepuluh tahun terakhir. Apa, Izuku yang manis ini tidak bisa melihat ketulusanku?"

Air mata Izuku terjatuh mengenai tangan Katsuki. Hatinya hancur, begitu juga dengan hati Katsuki.

"Kacchan yang ini, aku tidak mengenalinya. Kacchan _ku_ yang dulu pasti mengerti apa yang kuinginkan, apa yang aku rasakan. Dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya sepertimu." ucap Izuku menggeleng lemah.

Tangan Katsuki turun ke bahu Izuku, mencengkram kuat bahu kurus itu. "Asal kau tahu, Kacchanmu yang dulu itu frustasi setiap malam selama sepuluh tahun karena melihatmu tumbuh dengan manisnya tanpa bisa menyentuhmu. Dia setiap hari mendatangimu, berharap kau akan menyambutnya sambil melompat dengan senyum yang lebar tapi semakin kau tumbuh besar, sedikit demi sedikit sikapmu berubah dingin. Dia berpura-pura selalu mendukungmu meskipun sedang mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati." Katsuki menghela napas lelah, matanya sendu, sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau tidak mengenaliku sedangkan orang itu adalah aku, yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu?"

Izuku menggeleng lemah lagi, berusaha menolak dadanya yang sesak karena rasa bersalah. "Tidak, Kacchan tidak mengerti."

"Izuku, aku selalu mengerti dirimu. Kenapa kau sedikit saja tidak pernah mengerti diriku?!"

Isakan kecil terlepas dari Izuku mendengar nada bicara Katsuki meninggi.

Pandangan Katsuki yang tadi sempat menajam kini melunak. "Izuku, jangan menyakitiku lebih dari ini." lirih Katsuki lemah, memasrahkan diri karena dia benar-benar lelah meyakinkan Izuku. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah tentunya. Tidak mungkin, karena pujaan hatinya, setengah jiwanya, sudah ada di depan mata. Tidak mungkin dia melepas orang yang selama ini dia damba begitu saja.

 _Tidak sampai maut memisahkan._

"Kemari, Izuku." ucap Katsuki. Kedua tangan Katsuki terbuka, menunggu Izuku memeluknya.

Izuku menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak lagi menangis, hanya memandang suaminya takut-takut. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak barang seinci. Di dalam hatinya penuh dengan pertentangan. Perang melawan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau selama ini Katsuki begitu menyayangi dan melindunginya, bahkan lebih dari orang tuanya sendiri.

"Izuku, ayo, kemarilah. Kau takut, kan?" Katsuki tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau bisa menerimaku. Jadi kemarilah. Aku tahu kau anak yang baik."

Izuku perlahan merangkak mendekati Katsuki. Menubrukkan kepalanya pelan di bahu Katsuki. Pria itu memeluk Izuku erat, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan melepaskan pemuda kesukaannya. Mata Izuku sempat menangkap dinding yang dihiasi dengan tebaran figura-figura berisi kenangannya dengan Katsuki dari masa ia kecil sebelum Katsuki membawa Izuku berbaring berhadap-hadapan, membiarkan lengannya dijadikan bantal oleh Izuku. Telapak tangan kasar Katsuki tidak bosan-bosannya mengelus kepala Izuku. Izuku memejamkan matanya, dia sedang mengacuhkan napas Katsuki yang terdengar begitu mendamaikan.

"Izuku, Izuku yang manis, aku mencintaimu."

Izuku meletakkan sebuah kardus yang cukup besar di atas meja ruang keluarga, dia mengambil salah satu komik yang berada di dalam kardus tersebut lalu duduk di sofa. Pungggung disandarkan, kaki dilonjorkan. Matanya dengan riang menelusuri lembar demi lembar komik di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" suara Katsuki membuatnya mendongak sebentar, melihat pria itu.

"Isinya komik," jawab Izuku singkat.

"Kau menemukannya di perpustakaanku?

Izuku mengangguk. Katsuki mendekatkan diri dan duduk di sisi kosong sofa. Kaki Izuku diangkat dan ditaruh di paha Katsuki.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah hadiah kelulusanmu, tapi karena kupikir kau tidak akan suka jadi kusimpan saja."

Izuku menurunkan komik dari wajahnya, alis terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa berniat memberikanku ini?"

Katsuki menepuk kaki Izuku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Karena dulu aku ingat kau sangat suka animenya dan selalu menangis karena studio animasi itu tidak membuat musim kedua. Sejak saat itu mengumpulkan komiknya dan ini baru tamat sebulan yang lalu, jadi yah, begitulah." urai Katsuki. Dia mengingat betapa manisnya Izuku yang selalu memanggilnya Kacchan dengan senyuman lebar.

Izuku nampak terkejut, "A-aku suka ini, terimakasih." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk pipi canggung.

"Kemari," tangan Izuku diraih. Pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan sukarela mengubah posisinya jadi duduk di samping Katsuki. Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah lengan kekar menjadi tempat bersandar lehernya. Dia dirangkul Katsuki. "Biarkan seperti ini, kau teruslah membaca."

Sejak malam itu, sedikit banyak Izuku merasa bersalah karena bersikap sedikit kejam pada pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu. Katsuki juga tidak pernah memaksanya melakukan apapun. Tidak dalam konteks romantis, hanya seperti dia adalah paman yang tidak pernah mengucapkan janji suci padanya. Izuku tentu saja merasa paling tidak, hubungan mereka tidak berubah. Pernikahan hanyalah sebuah simbol baginya. Katsuki tetaplah pamannya.

Tapi, katakan saja Izuku tertelan perasaan bersalah, atau dia memang sudah menyadari kalau selama ini Katsuki sangat mencintainya. Kemarin dia menatap kamar Katsuki yang dindingnya penuh dengan figura-figura. Dan tidak ada satupun dari semua foto yang tertempel di sana itu yang tidak ada wajah seorang Midoriya–berubah Bakugo Izuku. Dia mengingat bagaimana gembiranya Katsuki saat mereka menikah. Bagaimana setiap ciuman Katsuki yang mendarat di pipinya itu selalu disertai dengan senyuman. Semua koleksi yang disimpan Katsuki untuk dirinya.

"Hei," Katsuki memanggil Izuku tanpa merubah posisinya.

Izuku menggumam pelan tanpa menjawab. "Izuku, bukannya kau selalu ingin jadi guru dan mengajar anak-anak?"

Kepala Izuku menoleh, mendadak dia marah pada Katsuki. "Ya, dan aku yakin kau tahu kenapa aku menyerah." sindir Izuku dengan nada serius.

Katsuki sama sekali tidak tersinggung, dia menempelkan dahi mereka berdua dengan pelan. "Pernikahan ya? Maafkan aku, mungkin sekarang sudah terlambat untuk masuk ke universitas yang terkenal. Bagaimana kalau tahun depan?"

"Apa maksudmu-" kedua mata Izuku membola. "-aku bisa pergi ke universitas?"

Katsuki tertawa kecil, "Kenapa terkejut begitu?" kepala Izuku dielus lembut. "Tentu saja bisa!" Izuku menatap Katsuki tanpa bisa berkata apapun karena terlalu terkejut. Dia seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong.

"Kau pikir isteri seorang yakuza tidak boleh bekerja?" Katsuki tergelak ketika melihat Izuku mengangguk sambil melongo. "Tapi, akan sedikit sulit jika kau bekerja jauh dari lingkungan. Tenang saja, jika mereka menolak mempekerjakanmu aku akan membuat sekolah untukmu. Tapi melihat wajahmu yang manis itu mereka tidak akan mengira kau adalah is–Izuku?" ocehan Katsuki terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia dipeluk oleh sang isteri. Erat, dan hangat. Jantungnya langsung berdebar cepat, dan semakin cepat ketika mendengar gumaman terimakasih Izuku.

"Kacchaaaaan,"

Ah dia masih bermimpi. Izuku yang memanggilnya dengan suara riang itu hanya hidup di masa lalu. Sekarang si pemuda berambut hijau itu menjadi dingin, dan sedikit menjaga jarak. Jadi kalau boleh, dia ingin tetap tidur saja.

"Kacchan, bangun, Kacchan."

Nyata sekali rasanya, suara merdu Izuku itu terasa nyata, tepukan di bahunya terasa begitu nyata. Dia sangat yakin kalau dia sedang bermimpi, tapi kenapa tidak ada visualisasi seorang Izuku sedang memandangnya dengan senyum lebar. Mimpinya seperti radio, cuma suara.

Dia membuka matanya sedikit, Izuku berdiri di depannya yang sedang terlelap di ranjang. Menimang-nimang apa dia sedang melihat kenyataan atau mimpi belaka. Izuku memegang cangkir ditangannya. "Sudah bangun atau belum?" pertanyaan itu membuat Katsuki langsung bangun terduduk.

"I-izuku, kneapha?" Izuku menatap suaminya yang berbicara dengan aneh. Cangkir tadi dijulurkan pada Katsuki. Cangkir itu berisi teh. Katsuki yang masih _loading_ karena baru bangun tidur hanya memandang balik sang isteri. Entah ingin meminta penjelasan atau mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? Aku hanya kebetulan membuat teh dan memberikannya padamu."

Sebelah tangan Katsuki meraih pinggang Izuku mendekat. "Terimakasih, aku senang sekali." Izuku bersemu merah mendengarnya. Merutuki Katsuki yang mudah sekali merasa senang karena hal kecil yang dilakukannya. Sentuhan tadi dilepas, teh diminum sekaligus tanpa bersisa. Cangkir beserta tatakan kecilnya diletakkan di _coffe table_.

Baru saja dia tersenyum dan merasa mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mencium Izuku, dia merasakan kepalanya memberat. Dia yakin dia sudah tidur lebih dari delapan jam tapi sekarang entah bagaimana kepalanya tiba-tiba terjatuh ke bantal. Penglihatan terakhirnya adalah Izuku yang menatapnya khawatir.

 _Izuku, manis sekali._

Selimut digelar menutupi tubuh Katsuki sampai ke leher. Izuku berbisik, "Harusnya kau jangan meminum semuanya sekaligus seperti itu."

.

.

.

Katsuki terbangun dengan mata yang berair tapi terasa sangat kering. Dia melihat sebuah cangkir lalu teringat akan sesuatu. Izuku, memberinya obat tidur?

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan belingsatan dia turun dari ranjang. Tanpa mengenakan sandal rumah dia berlarian menghambur di tangga, menuju dapur. Dia meneriaki nama pelayan satu-satunya dengan suara parau. Begitu melihat sang pelayan, dia mencengkram perempuan itu. "Di mana Izuku?"

Pelayannya kaget tapi berusaha tetap tenang. "Isteri _Waka_ tadi meminta saya membuatkan cemilan untuk menonton film, tapi saat kembali dia sudah tidak ada. Saya pikir dia kembali ke kamar, saya tidak berani mencarinya ke kamar karena dia bilang _Waka_ sedang istirahat dan meminta untuk tidak diganggu." mendengar penjelasan itu, Katsuki langsung berang. Dia berlari menuju rumah utama di mana semua anggota yakuza tinggal terpisah dari dirinya yang tinggal di anak rumah, bagian belakang rumah utama. Matanya mencari seorang pria, tangan kanannya.

"Kirishima! Lihat kemana Izuku pergi sekarang juga." Kirishima yang berambut merah itu langsung meraih ponselnya dan melakukan apa yang di suruh ketuanya tanpa bertanya apapun.

"Isteri _Waka_ ada di _cafe_ yang ada di seberang mall."

Sambil menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih sekilas, Katsuki pergi ke luar rumah dengan sebelumnya mengambil kunci mobil milik Kirishima. Dia melajukan mobil itu ke tempat Izuku berada, matanya menatap tajam jalanan seolah akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Tempat yang ditujunya ini tidak terlalu jauh, sedikit bingung kenapa Izuku baru sampai di situ padahal menurut jam yang tadi sempat ia lihat, seharusnya sudah lewat empat jam setelah dia tidur. Tapi peduli setan, dia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda yang akhirnya jadi isterinya itu kabur darinya.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat Izuku sedang duduk manis sambil mengobrol dengan seorang pria di _cafe_ bagian luar. Mobil dihentikan tiba-tiba di dekat _cafe_ , tidak peduli dia akan menghancurkan pembatas jalan atau barisan parkir paralel. Katsuki melompati pagar _cafe_ yang hanya setinggi lutut. Tangannya langsung menarik lengan Izuku sampai pemuda itu berdiri dengan paksa. Izuku terlihat sangat terkejut. Persetan dengan pria yang tadi berbincang dengan Izuku, dia hanya ingin membawa Izuku pulang saat ini.

Izuku ditarik dengan kasar, menjauh dari _cafe_ itu. Teriakan protes Izuku diabaikan, pemuda itu malah dilempar masuk hingga terduduk di kursi depan mobil. Sebelum Izuku sempat keluar dari mobil, Katsuki sudah masuk dan melajukan mobil itu kembali ke rumah.

"Kacch-"

"Diam."

Izuku menelan ludah, bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia menatap Katsuki yang penampilannya sangat kacau. Masih memakai piyama yang sama saat dia meninggalkannya, rambutnnya sedikit lepek karena keringat, wajahnya memerah karena marah, dan terlebih lagi Katsuki sama sekali tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Kacchan, aku tidak-"

"Aku bilang diam."

"Ta-tapi-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Izuku tersentak, ini pertama kalinya Izuku mendengar Katsuki meneriakinya. Terakhir kali dia marah juga tidak sampai semengerikan ini. Izuku melirik Katsuki yang fokus menyetir sambil menggigit bibir.

Mobil diparkir sembarangan, kuncinya dilempar pada Kirishima yang menunggu di depan pagar. Izuku diseret masuk dengan kasar oleh Katsuki. Di halaman rumah utama banyak orang yang tertegun melihat wajah sang ketua terlihat sangat marah, karena bahkan saat berkelahi ketua mereka yang terkenal monster tapi baik hati itu tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah segusar itu.

Sang pelayan menyambut mereka dengan membungkuk sopan, meski dilewati oleh majikannya begitu saja. Izuku yang diseret menuju kamar terus saja bungkam, dia benar-benar takut pada sosok Katsuki yang sangat tidak familiar ini. Pintu kamar dibuka, Izuku didorong masuk ke dalam. Katsuki mengambil kunci kamar lalu mengunci kamar dari luar. "Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sana sampai kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan." seloroh Katsuki.

Katsuki meninggalkan Izuku yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan. Katsuki mengusap wajahnya gusar, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan apapun. Termasuk Izuku. Karena itulah dia menolak bicara pada Izuku tadi, dia tidak ingin sampai kelepasan melakukan perbuatan buruk pada sang isteri yang akan disesalinya di akhir hari nanti.

Dia hanya mendudukkan dirinya bersila di depan pintu kamar. Menatap kakinya yang sedikit lecet karena berlarian tanpa alas kaki. Tapi hal seperti ini bukan masalah, jika dia kehilangan Izuku baru itu adalah masalah. Untung saja dia menaruh alat pemancar di cincin pernikahan Izuku, Katsuki beruntung karena Izuku tidak membuang cincin itu di jalan.

" _Waka_ ," pelayan memanggilnya sedikit tergesa namun dengan langkah sopan. "Ada yang mencari _Waka_ di depan."

Tanpa bertanya siapa, Katsuki berjalan turun dengan pelayannya mengikuti dari belakang, berniat meladeni sang tamu. Dia sempat memakai sandal rumah sebelum melihat sang tamu berbadan jangkung dan berkacamata. "Iida," sambut Katsuki. Dia tahu pemuda yang sedang duduk di ruang tamunya itu, dia adalah Iida Tenya, teman Izuku sewaktu sekolah menengah atas.

"Bakugo _-dono,_ " dia berdiri lalu membungkuk sedikit, tanda penghormatan. Iida berbalik lalu mengambil sebuah dompet dan sebuah kantung kertas berukuran sedang, lalu menyerahkan benda-benda tersebut pada Katsuki.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," Katsuki menyambut benda-benda tadi dan menatap dompet yang dikenalinya adalah milik Izuku, dia tahu karena dia yang membelikan dompet itu. "-tapi ini adalah barang-barang Midoriya-kun yang tertinggal di _cafe_."

Alis Katsuki terangkat, "Kau ada di sana? Pria yang tadi itu kau, Iida?" Iida mengangguk. Astaga, dia tadi terlalu kalut untuk mengenali kalau sang pria yang berbicara pada Izuku adalah si teman masa SMA.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit." Iida membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu. "Ah, Bakugo-dono," Iida berbalik, tersenyum saat Katsuki menoleh ke belakang. "Selamat ulang tahun." ucap pemuda berkacamata itu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Katsuki mendadak bingung. Hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya? Masa sih?

Dia melihat kantung kertas abu-abu bermotif tribal, di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak kecil yang diikat pita. Izuku yang membelinya, mungkinkah, ini hadiah ulang tahun untuknya?

Katsuki kembali berlari untuk ke sekian kalinya dan kali ini tujuannya adalah Izuku yang sedang terkunci di kamar. Dia singgah dulu di ruang keluarga untuk berbicara pada pelayannya. "Kau tahu dari mana Izuku mendapatkan obat tidur?" tanya Katsuki.

Sang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan sebuah guci itu pun menjawab. "Ampuni saya, Waka. Saya yang memberikannya obat tidur karena isteri _Waka_ bilang sulit tidur beberapa hari terakhir dan meminta saya memberikan obat lalu melarang saya untuk memberitahukannya kepada _Waka_ karena dia bilang tidak ingin membuat _Waka_ khawatir. Sekali lagi ampuni saya _Waka¸_ saya tidak tahu akan begini jadinya." sang pelayan membungkuk begitu rendah.

"Lain kali, apapun yang diminta Izuku harus diberitahu dulu padaku."

"Baik _Waka,_ terimakasih banyak!"

Katsuki berlalu, meninggalkan si pelayan yang sumringah karena tidak mendapatkan hukuman apapun. Dia membuka pintu kamar, melihat Izuku yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menunduk. Izuku menoleh.

"Iida tadi ke sini dan memberikan ini." Katsuki meletakkan barang yang diterimanya di sebelah Izuku. Katsuki lalu duduk di sebelah Izuku. Dia berdeham sekali. "Maaf tadi aku meneriakimu, Izuku."

Izuku memandang Katsuki tidak percaya. Bukannya tadi dia yang dengan tidak tahu diri memberi obat tidur di minuman pria itu, tapi kenapa sekarang malah Katsuki yang meminta maaf? Izuku kembali menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukan itu. Apa kau tidak tahu aku khawatir setengah mati? Kalau aku tidak menemukanmu tadi mungkin aku akan menabrakkan diriku sendiri." Katsuki merangkul Izuku, meletakkan sebelah kepala Izuku di bahunya. Tangannya mengelus surai hijau itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kacchan, a-aku berpikir akan kembali sebelum kau bangun." Izuku sedikit bergetar saat berbicara, seperti menahan tangis. "Aku hanya ingin pergi membeli sesuatu untuk Kacchan, tapi aku takut kau tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Huh, apa aku seburuk itu di matamu?" Izuku menggeleng di rangkulannya. Katsuki menghela napas, "Aku mungkin saja bisa mengikat, mengurungmu, atau menusukmu sampai mati agar tetap di sisiku. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu, karena aku mencintaimu Izuku."

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Izuku takut-takut.

Rangkulan tadi berubah pelukan¸ Katsuki mencium puncak kepala Izuku. Dia menjauhkan wajah mereka sedikit. Katsuki tersenyum lebar, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang berat. "Jadi, apa yang kau beli untukku? Apa ini hadiah ulang tahun?"

Izuku kembali tersentak tidak percaya. Izuku memeluk Katsuki lalu terisak. Bagaimana Katsuki bisa begitu baik, memaafkan semua kesalahannya, begitu murah hati, seperti malaikat. Padahal seharusnya dia pantas diteriaki lagi atas perbuatan impulsifnya. Punggung Izuku diusap lembut oleh Katsuki. "Sudah, sudah. Izuku yang manis, kenapa menangis, hm?"

"Kacchan, _gommenne_." kata Izuku sambil terisak.

"Ayo, anak manis tidak boleh menangis." Katsuki mencubit pipi Izuku. Izuku tertawa sambil masih terisak karena Katsuki memperlakukannya seperti saat dia masih sekolah dasar. "Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau beli."

Izuku mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna hitam berhias pita merah dari dalam kantung kertas. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang spesial sebenarnya." kata Izuku sebelum meloloskan pita lalu membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung rantai dengan bandul berbentuk silet yang terbuat dari bahan _stainless steel_ , ada inisial nama Katsuki di sana.

Katsuki tertawa kecil. "Apa ini, perhiasan seorang _gangster_?" tanyanya sambil bercanda. "Ayo pakaikan padaku."

Izuku mengalungkan benda itu pada Katsuki. Wajahnya bersemu kala Katsuki tadi sempat mencium hidungnya. Tak hanya kalung, kedua tangan Izuku juga hinggap di tengkuk Katsuki. "Me-mereka bilang, dulu julukanmu waktu SMU adalah _bad boy_ Katsuki. Jadi aku membeli ini." Izuku memerah, jujur dia sangat malu kalau sampai harus melakukan pose yang intim (menurutnya) begini.

"Ah, iya memang benar, tapi aku langsung jadi anak baik saat bertemu denganmu. Aku melepas semua tindikku, kau tahu? Ayahku saja sampai terkejut." Katsuki tergelak. Tangannya terselip di pinggang Izuku, membawa pemuda itu lebih dekat padanya. "Aku ini alim berkatmu." bisiknya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kacchan. Maaf aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu." Izuku tersenyum, gantian Katsuki yang memerah malu karena Izuku tersenyum padanya. Tapi lalu Izuku juga ikut-ikutan bersemu merah dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku me-memang masih belum bisa menerimamu, tapi a-aku akan berusaha jadi isteri yang baik."

"Astaga aku bisa mati bahagia sekarang juga." gumam Katsuki membuat Izuku semakin memerah pipinya. Katsuki menahan diri supaya tidak mimisan karena melihat Izuku yang memejamkan mata dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Sebelah mata Izuku terbuka, penasaran kenapa bibirnya tidak juga mendarat di bibir Katsuki.

"Kacchan, hidungmu berdarah."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Izuku, kau yakin ingin membuat tato?"

Izuku memutar bola matanya bosan karena pertanyaan itu untuk kesekian kalinya dilemparkan pada dirinya oleh sang ketua yakuza. "Tentu saja, bukannya itu untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan isteri dari yakuza? Huh, Kacchan suamiku?"

Katsuki tersedak ludahnya sendiri, berapa kalipun Izuku memanggilnya begitu dia tetap tidak bisa terbiasa dan tiba-tiba terasa seperti mengalami serangan jantung. "Aku tidak mau tubuhmu dilihat orang lain." ambek Katsuki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti diri sendiri hanya untuk membuktikan hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu."

"Lagipula, bagian ini..." tangan Katsuki menyingkap bagian pundak yukata milik Izuku. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri bahu lalu turun ke bawah sedikit demi sedikit. Izuku tersentak geli merasakan ujung jari Katsuki. "... nanti dia tidak sensitif lagi." Puting kecoklatan Izuku dicubit gemas. "A-aah!"

Izuku mengerang, Katsuki menyeringai.

" _Waka_ , aku tidak akan menato isteri _Waka_ , jadi aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu di sini."

Izuku sontak langsung menutup yukatanya rapat-rapat. Mereka baru saja memperlihatkan hal yang vulgar di depan tukang tato yang merupakan anggota yakuza. Katsuki menggeram, beraninya anak buahnya ini mengganggu kegiatan 'girang'nya bersama sang isteri. Baru saja dia ingin mengajak Izuku ke kamar, wajah tampannya sudah dilempari kipas berat khas isteri yakuza.

"-dasar suami cabul."

* * *

A/N Astaga, apa ini *banting meja* masa iya kacchan murah senyum dan baik hati begini sih. Akhirnya ketulis juga KatsuDeku yang AU, soalnya kalau di canon rasanya itu susah banget mereka bersatu XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca, _all hail_ uke deku!


End file.
